


[drunk smutty smut smut]

by lackluster_lexicon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Pillow Talk, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/pseuds/lackluster_lexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I happened upon a forgotten file called "drunk smutty smut smut," and I think that kind of says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drunk smutty smut smut]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this artwork](http://jjackdaw.tumblr.com/post/108300368487/some-people-requested-steve-porn-and-im-always) by Tumblr user jjackdaw and written for someone who puts up with me far, far too well~ (And I solemnly swear I didn't edit a word of it as I reread it!)

Steve was still there, just as Tony had left him, or just about – butt-ass naked, wrists and ankles bound with red silk rope, hardy bullet vibe still purring away where it was strapped to Steve’s cock – but Steve had been on his knees with his hands folded in front of his hips, eyes gently closed and teeth just beginning to pull at his lower lip, when Tony had finally found it in him to shut the door and leave. Now Steve was on all fours, his spine curled so tightly Tony was sure Steve’s elbows must have been touching his knees. Steve jerked his head up as Tony shut the door, tossing his head a few times to try to clear his vision of the lock of hair that had fallen along his forehead, and oh, how Tony wanted to brush it out of the way for him. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together, then tightened both of his hands into loose fists before remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

“Tony,” Steve said, on the tail end of a gasp, drawing Tony’s attention back into the room at large. When Tony focused back on Steve, he found Steve smiling.

“Hey.” Tony shed his jacket on his way to the bed, then stopped just shy of climbing aboard to toe off his shoes. “How’re you – ”

“Green. Green.”

Steve’s toes were curling and uncurling, his hands clasped together against the bedspread as though in prayer, and the sight was just distracting enough to rob Tony of anything resembling a pithy reply. Steve didn’t seem to mind, if he even noticed at all, as he kept talking while Tony stood there.

“Hey – Tony? Come here. Please? God, Tony I – ”

“I’m here.”

Tony knelt on the bed and reached for Steve – and Steve, Jesus, Steve pressed his face into Tony’s hands, breathed into Tony’s palms, hummed through Tony’s fingers. When Steve withdrew, Tony kept his hands on Steve’s jaw, trailing his fingers along Steve’s throat as Steve spoke again.

“You’re early.”

“What? I was gone for, like, two hours.”

Steve laughed. “Tony, you were gone for forty-five minutes.”

“Seriously?”

Tony began to distractedly massage Steve’s earlobes as he considered that. Sure felt a lot longer, but now that he thought about it…

“Oh.” He cleared his throat and put on his best brave face, though Steve’s eyes were closed again. “Well, I’m sure I can find something to do for another hour and fifteen minutes if you still need some time to yourself.”

“ _No_ ,” Steve breathed. “No. Please don’t go.”

“All right.”

With almost a growl, Steve hoisted himself onto his knees again, and it was with a small shock that Tony remembered that he’d also looped a length of the rope around Steve’s ankles around his balls as well.

“Did I do that?”

“Sure wasn’t me,” Steve said, gnawing at his lip again as he threatened to smile – or bite down the reminder that he’d begged for it.

_ That’s right. His idea. _

“Tony.”

Tony sniffed. “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

_ Um. _

“Yeah.”

Tony rose onto his knees as well, shuffling around so he was facing Steve directly.

“Yeah, I’m great,” he said again. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“ _Jesus_ , Tony,” Steve said, and now, reassured for the moment that Tony was with him, his voice was tight and rough. “I want my mouth on you. I want – I want you to fuck me, I want – ”

Steve lifted his hands over Tony’s head and wove his fingers through Tony’s hair at the nape of his neck. Tony waited until Steve bowed his forehead toward Tony’s shoulder to lift his gaze over the top of Steve’s head toward the wall behind him.

“ – I want you to do whatever you want, everything, anything you want – ”

“Okay,” Tony said.

He waited another moment, let the pull of Steve’s teeth at the thin skin of his clavicle ground him again before he pushed at Steve’s stomach. Steve lifted his hands again, now letting them fall behind his own head in a clear show of supplication, and watched with heavily-lidded eyes as Tony abruptly stood right there on the bed and unbuttoned his slacks.

_ …shit. _

“Snap your fingers,” Tony said. Steve obeyed.

“One snap is red, two is yellow, three is green. Got it?”

Steve bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

Tony waited. Steve snapped three times.

“Good.”

Tony reached for his fly, then changed tack and dropped to one knee, his mouth crashing into Steve’s. With one hand, Tony took hold of the rope around Steve’s wrists and pulled, urging Steve to arch his back; the other he wrapped around Steve’s dick, bullet and all, and slowly, slowly pulled. Steve’s response was instantaneous, and vocal, and exactly what Tony needed if he was going to give Steve what he wanted – Steve’s hips canting into Tony’s grip, his voice filling Tony’s lungs, his biceps framing his face in restraint as he let Tony pull him apart, and then Steve’s gasping breaths turned to Tony’s name, pleading and pleased, and Tony supposed he could get used to this, he could take a minute to suck a signature onto Steve’s chest –

“ _Nngh_ , Tony, please – ”

_ Right. _

Tony pulled his hand over the head of Steve’s cock, and God, it was almost obscene how far back Steve could throw his head, how freely he could bare his neck to Tony, but Tony filed the thought aside for later as he finally stood and shucked his slacks.

“Snap.”

Steve snapped. Without further preamble, Tony took hold of Steve’s hair in one hand and his hands in the other and pulled Steve’s face toward him. For his part, Steve didn’t play hard to get; he welcomed Tony’s cock into his mouth readily, almost too much so, and Tony held Steve’s head still for a moment so he could grimace at the ceiling unseen. Even so, Steve pressed his tongue to the underside of Tony’s shaft, gently sucking with such persistence that Tony finally relented and began to rock his hips, slowly at first, fucking Steve’s face.

_ Okay. This isn’t so bad. This is pretty good, actually. I could do this again – _

Steve tugged against Tony’s hold, almost prompting Tony to let go before he realized that Steve was pulling himself toward Tony, not away from him. His breath came in sharp gasps through his nose, and he began to push himself toward what looked like a brutal pace to Tony, at least from where he was looking down at Steve’s lips stretched pink around him, almost to the base.

“Stop, stop stop.”

“ _Nnnmm_?” Steve stilled but didn’t fully retreat – and okay, the sight of Steve looking back up at Tony now, blue eyes wide with concern even with a dick in his mouth, almost had Tony ready to get back to it – but Tony took the initiative to pull himself away until Steve finally released him.

“Tony?”

Tony’s gaze drifted upward toward the intersection of wall and ceiling, giving him a clean line to follow as he tried to explain –

“Tony. It’s okay.”

Tony frowned.

“No, I know, I just need a minute.”

Steve fidgeted.

“Will you untie me?”

“What?” Tony looked back to Steve, his heart finally skipping a beat but for all the wrong reasons. “No, we don’t have to stop, it’s fine, seriously, just – ”

“Tony. Please.”

Tony swallowed. Then he nodded. He freed Steve’s hands, then settled onto his knees again to unloop the rope from Steve’s cock. He got as far as turning off the vibrator when Steve stretched his arms overhead, then wrapped Tony into a deep embrace.

“Thank you,” Steve said, the words husky and warm in Tony’s ear. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, buried his face against Steve’s throat, and scoffed.

“Why? This isn’t what we agreed on, this isn’t what you wanted, I couldn’t even – ”

“ – hey – ”

“ – handle something so fucking simple – ”

“ – _hey_. Tony.”

Tony barely managed to stifle a frustrated growl as he lifted his head, but Steve still didn’t let him go; he only gave Tony enough space for the two of them to lock eyes, and to do otherwise would have been a sure deal-breaker, Tony was sure of it.

“I just want you,” Steve said.

_ What? _

“What?”

Steve laughed lightly through his nose.

“You heard me. I’m nowhere near as interested in sticking to the plan as I am in you.”

Tony stared. And then he snorted.

“That was terrible.”

“What – oh. Get your head outta the gutter.”

Steve grinned and pressed a long, firm kiss to Tony’s forehead, keeping one arm tight around Tony as he used his other hand to guide Tony’s around and down until Tony’s fingertips brushed the rope around Steve’s ankles. Tony had to shimmy down Steve’s body a little to reach around and find the knot with both hands, and after a few minutes of fumbling blind, Tony grumbled into Steve’s arm, “You know, this would be easier if you let me go so I could see.”

“I’m not in a hurry.”

To make his point, Steve splayed one hand between Tony’s shoulder blades and pushed the other, flat and broad, down his spine to his ass – not crudely, but to cradle Tony against him until he finally freed Steve’s feet. Steve’s groan of relief vibrated through his chest and into Tony, prompting a smile out of him as Steve leaned forward.

“Hey – ” Tony tried to protest, mostly to save face, but he followed Steve’s lead and lay on his back. Steve propped himself on his elbows over Tony, careful not to crowd him even as he gently lowered his hips over Tony’s. Ending up on his back hadn’t been part of the plan, either, but Tony’s lips parted with a light smack as Steve’s cock settled in the crook of his hip, and his in Steve’s, and still Steve maintained a light plank to give Tony space.

“Frottage, Rogers? Really? Are we in high school now?” Tony finally managed, and Steve cocked his head to one side in an approximation of a shrug.

“Maybe late college. I definitely wasn’t doing stuff like this in high school.”

“I thought you didn’t go to college.”

“You thought correctly.”

Tony’s smile faded, but Steve only tilted his head and waited.

“I really am sorry,” Tony finally said, barely more than a mumble. “Seriously, we can call it a wash and try again another day. If you want.”

Steve didn’t say anything, and Tony knew it was because Tony wasn’t looking at him. When Tony did finally resume eye contact, Steve dipped down for a quick, chaste kiss.

“I’m a terrible liar, remember?” he said. “When I say I want to do whatever you want, I mean it. So I think the question now is whether _you_ still want to do this.”

Tony pressed his hands to Steve’s chest again.

“One condition.”

“Just one?”

“We have to switch places.”

Steve grinned. “Deal.”

Steve dropped onto his side next to Tony, and in turn Tony rolled over and up to straddle Steve, bracing himself with his hands against Steve’s chest, arms fully outstretched, and yeah, like this he could shift his weight back until Steve released his breath in a heady rush, just like that, his hands sliding over Tony’s, his thumbs gliding over the pulse points of Tony’s wrists, his abs tightening with the effort of not rutting up into Tony too fiercely – and there it was, _finally_ , that sweet heat in his core, gaining strength as Steve hooked his feet around Tony’s ankles and ran his hands up Tony’s arms and started whispering his name again, softer and maybe more reverently now, or maybe that was wishful thinking but hell, Tony would take it.

“Tony,” Steve said, this time with purpose. “I didn’t come, just like I promised.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered open. “Really?”

“Really. I told you, I wanted to wait for you.”

“Huh.” Tony sat completely upright and took hold of Steve’s cock. “Well, I gotta reward that.”

Steve tried to laugh, but it came out more as a gasp as he followed Tony’s lead and took hold of Tony, running his thumb over the tip of his cock before taking on a matching rhythm.

“Good?”

Steve nodded. “So good. You?”

“Good.”

And he meant it. He could see every furrow in Steve’s brow, watch every pass of Steve’s tongue over his lips, and now Steve’s hands were on him, too, and they were in sync and Tony was rocking into Steve’s hand and there were times when Tony couldn’t stand the sound of his own name but the way it was coming out of Steve now was so blessed, so crucial, that Tony held his own breath just to better hear Steve.

“Tony, I’m – _hha, ah_ \-- so close, I’m so close, Tony – ”

“I know.” Tony picked up the pace, leaned over Steve as best he could with their hands between them, and Steve raised himself up onto his free elbow to meet Tony halfway, gasping into Tony’s mouth as he tried to kiss him and preach his name all at once, and Tony was rising and falling on the rhythm of Steve’s hips and yet climbing ever higher until Steve cried out, back bowing as he came, and now Tony could be ruthless as he wrung every hiss and whimper out of Steve because Steve had said it, he’d said he’d do whatever Tony wanted and Steve never lied and Tony wanted to stay in this moment for a little longer, just a little longer, and he knew Steve could take it, _would_ take it until Tony was ready.

His climax felt less like a take-off and more like a freefall, timeless and languid and rooted in his bones, and when he came down he almost didn’t recognize his own hand against Steve’s skin. He did, however, recognize Steve’s hand as he withdrew it from Tony’s hip to wipe at his own chin.

“Nice shot,” Steve said, and it took Tony a second to figure out why Steve was wearing a particularly shit-eating grin.

“…nuh-uh. That had to be you.”

“Give yourself some credit. It really was a nice shot.”

With that, Steve pulled Tony down toward him, and despite the mess between them he dropped his full weight onto Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony again, curling up around him so that Tony could slide his hands under Steve’s back, and littered soft, dry kisses along Tony’s shoulder.

He supposed it was a solid start.


End file.
